The Ghost Adventures Crew Cronicals
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: Lovers of the GAC crew are welcome! The adventures change when the crew gets a new female investigator to join them, who seems to have a link with the spirits
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hey guys!**

DW here and recently I have fallen in abosolute love with the GAC crew and the hot guys!

I mostly right cartoon fics for Total Drama series and you can check out some of my stories if you want. But I love the Ghost Adventures show and this is my first fan fic for a tv show that isn't cartoon related.

PS- I'm making up some of these haunted places FYI

Tell me if you like it or hate it, should I continue? Let me know and enjoy...

"Dude, I do not think we need another guy on our investigation" Aaron protested, leaning over the van's seat to get closer to Zak. Zak backed up a little in the leather seat and sighed, "I read the guys letter,he seems like a down to Earth guy who isn't afraid of anything. Plus, he whorships the show".

Aaron shook his head one last time and leaned back in his seat. He glanced over at Nick who was bumping his head lightly to the music in his Ipod. Nick didn't seemed to worried about another guy joining them but, hey,

Mike, the driver, pulled up to the GAC headquaters and turned off the engine. Zak opened his passenger door and stepped out, "We won't be long, Mikey. Keep the engine running", Mike nodded and turned the engine back on and waved to the guys as both Nick and Aaron stepped out.

The building was fairly quiet today, as the three main investigators walked through the halls. Zak peeked his head into each opened door, just to make sure the dude wasn't in there. "Where the hell is he?" Zak asked, taking a peek inside another room. Zak walked down to the last door of the hallway and found it slightly opened a bit.

He knocked lightly and proceeded to open the door all the way. "Whoa!"

Sitting in a chair with their feet propped up on another chair, was a girl about in her twenties, painting her nails black. Her golden brown skin seemed to gleam and Zak could tell she had to work out or something because her arms and legs both had hard muscles. She had long brown hair, that was hanging loosely on her shoulders.

Aaron and Nick poked their heads in to see what the hold up was about. Aaron smiled, "Dude, tell me this is not the dude".

The girl looked up startled for a moment and then shocked. She covered her mouth with her hands and surpressed a scream. "Ohmigod!" she mumbled and stood up proptley. Zak extended a hand to her and she shook it firmly, "I can't believe I am meeting on of the hottest guys on TV" she squealed.

Zak smiled, "I'm Zak and this is Nick and Aaron" he pointed to each guy and the two gave a little wave.

The girl smiled, "I know who you guys are," she said, "I'm Lola Brown. Please, call me Lo". Lo's eyes travled down to Zak's bulging arm muscles and she sucked in her breath, "I bet you bench press ghost for a work out" she told him, stupidly and then covered her mouth at the mistake. Zak smiled again, "Not completely".

Lo blushed slightly and asked, "So, are we still on for lunch?"

The guys nodded and Nick said, "Yeah, but Santa Barbara is more of you neck of the woods. Know any good places to eat?" Lo almost fainted at the sight of his sweet smile, "Do I ever!" she said and grabbed her bag. Aaron cocked his head to the side and noticed all her surfing necklaces, bracelets, and the bag.

"Surfer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I took up surfing when I was in Canada."

"Are you any good?"

Lo snorted, "You're looking at the intercontinental champion of 2006. (This is totally not true!) I'm ranked the best at number forty-seven!"

"Dayum!" Zak said and gave a little laugh, "I guess she told you, huh?"

Aaron laughed himself and watched as Lo walked out the room and headed for the exit door. He turned and looked back at Zak and Nick with a silly grin, plastered on his face. "I think she will be an awesome asset to our group". Nick laughed and headed out the door, "Yeah, ASSets, man! Aaron, you're sick dude".

* * *

"So, have you personally had any experience with the paranomal?" Zak asked, taking a bite out of the cheese grilled burgers. Lo had taked them to a local old fashion diner, where she said most of the surfers came to eat after a session. Lo was sitting on the opposite side of the booth next to Aaron and Zak and Nick were in the other booth.

Lo put another french fry in her mouth before answering. "Not much has happened to me. I did join the paranormal team at my old high school and we went to some "scary" places. But, all we got were some bangs and knocks. Nothing big".

The guys all looked confused, "Wait, I thought you were in high school!" Nick protested.

Lo almost choked on her milk shake, "God no! I'm twenty- six! Do I really look like I'm in high school?"

"Not at all!" Aaron said and then laughed.

Zak leaned back in his booth and said, "I just want to warn you now before you want to go any further with us. You probably already know that we do some scary shit sometimes and it may freak you out". Lo shook her head and ate another fry, "I've seen surfers get eaten by sharks," she proclaimed, "I'm not really afraid of much".

"I guess we have a new GAC crew member, huh?" Nick reached over the table and slapped hands with her. Lo laughed, "Hopefully so" she looked back between Aaron and Zak. Aaron had dribbled some ketsup on his mouth and he gave her one of those goofy grins. "You got my vote!" he said with a mouthful.

Zak shrugged, "Bad-ass surfer chick who isn't afraid of anything. I like it! Welcome to GAC!"

Lo smiled broadly and her dimples became immediately visable. "Thank you! Thank You! I can't even believe this!" she placed her head on her hands and supported them on the shiny table. "So where is my first investigation going to be?"

"That is actually going to be your job" Zak told her, "You will be researching the history of the place and the claims and getting in touch with the owners and wittnesses." Lo frowned up a bit, "So, all I'm doing is the behind the scenes work?" she asked.

Nick tried to rephrase, "You'll still get to be lockdowned with us but someone needs to set up all the interviews and things like. We usually do it and it is very time consuming."

Lo shrugged, "I can handle that. But, you know what? I think I may have heard of a place that is supposed to haunted".

"Where?"

Lo smirked, "In Florida. It's a resort set off just for surfers and there has been many claims that have been made. I've never surfed the waters there because of bad luck. It was built to house the summer staff for the resturant a little aways from the place.".

"Like?" Zak urged, getting more pumped by the idea.

"Like, surf boards being broken in half, people getting touched, my friend was also thrown off the balcony of the second floor. Legend has it, that a surfer was murdered in that room by her ex-boyfriend who then buried her underneath the floor boards in the surf shack. I think I heard of a staff member was killed as well and just a lot of crazy stuff".

Lo dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "It's probably not your stlye".

"Like hell it isn't" Zak scoffed, "If there is a highly active paranormal place, then we are all over it".

"You think you could get in contact with the place?" Nick asked.

Lo nodded, "I have connections. So, is this a yes to Surfer's Corner then?"

"Make those calls".

* * *

**DW: Okay, how was that? Did you hate it? Like it? Want to hear more?**

Please tell me what you think

PS- If your a fan of Total Drama Island/action/world tour check out my stories on those guys too.

Peace and Love,

DW 


	2. Chapter 2

****

**DW: Thanks so much for the reviews.**

I know Lola is supposed a lot less girly and I'm going to try to tone her down a bit.

Hey if there are any fans of Total Drama series I write a lot of stories about them. So check that out on my profile.

Disclamer: i dont own nothing with GAC

Lo woke up the morning of her first day out with the GAC crew. Sitting up a little in her queen size bed, Lo rubbed her head tenderly and was so happy she didn't drink as much as her boyfriend, Lucas did. Lucas's tangled brown hair was standing all over his head and he had a firm grip on Lo's waist as he slept.

She rolled her eyes and started to pry herself from his grip. Lucas began to groan and hold on tighter to her. "Where in the hell do you think you're going?" he asked, muffled into her stomach. Lo giggled from his breath on her skin, "Um, to meet up with the Ghost Adventures guys. You know, Zak, Nick, and Aaron. It''s my first day as a real ghost hunter".

Lucas opened one of his icy blue eyes. "You're going to be alone...with three older guys? Can you say, date rape?"

Lo laughed and finally pryed out from under him. She left the bed and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower. "These guys are nice!" she yelled back to him. Lucas rolled his eye, "Yeah, I bet". He slept a little more before waking up again to Lo's noise in her closet. She came out in her favorite pair of shorts and a plain green T-shirt that said, 'Surfs up!'.

As she glanced in the mirror, she glanced at Lucas from the reflection. He was now sitting up in the bed and rubbing a hand over some spots on his stomach. "How in the hell?" he began and then remember the many drinking games they played last night with his stomach and laughed, "Oh yeah". Lo smiled and put her long, thick, brown hair in a messy bun and swung her duffel bag over her shoulder. "You are a dunken party boy".

"But, you love me!" he replied.

She grabbed her ipod and cellphone from the nightstand. "Okay, I'm leaving. I probably won't be back until Monday". Lucas motioned for her to come over to the bed. He placed his hands on her waist and reached up to kiss her. "Have fun with the dead".

Lo smiled and waved back at him. "I will. Love ya!"

"Me too," Lucas said and rolled back over into the covers.

* * *

Lo drove to the GAC headquarters and parked right in the front. Turning off her loud music, she exited the car and threw her car keys into her bag before entering the building. Just like yesterday, it was mostly empty and very quiet. Lo walked down the narrow hallway and peeped in on the empty rooms.

She passed by two posters with Zak in the middled, Nick to the right, and Aaron to the left. Lo couldn't help but notice the big difference in Zak and Aaron in the poster. Aaron used to have a full beard, but now it wasn't as scraggly looking. Zak used to be kind of skinny and didn't have the buldging muscles he had now.

"I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend," she mumbled to herself and continued to walk down the hall. She heard voices coming from an open door and opened slightly to see Zak, Nick, and Aaron all sitting around a small recorder.

"Play it once more," Zak said, and frowned a little in fustration.

Nick sighed and rewinded the recorder. A scratchy voice that was speaking, came over the small device. It almost sounded demonic and from the looks of things, the guys were trying to figure out what it was saying. Lo had very keen ears and was able to pick up some of the words.

"It's so damn muffled!" Zak cursed.

"I think it's saying, 'She's by the radiator and then something about being cold'"

All six pairs of eyes immediately flew to Lo. Aaron smiled widely, "She came back!"

Lo smiled and walked closer to the table. "Listen closely to the beginning and you can hear by the radiator".

Nick rewinded again and both he and Zak listened in very closely. Zak mouth fell open, "I hear it! It's kinda of muffled right after the radiator part. But, I can make it out now!"

Nick nodded, "And it makes sense because, this was in the room where that postitute was chained next to the radiator and left to die". He looked up at Lo and gave her a smile, "Nice ears, Lo".

Lo smiled, "Oh, they came with the face".

Aaron laughed, "Nice package deal!"

Lo laughed slightly and sat down in a empty chair next to Zak. She could smell his faint scent of AXE bodyspray for men. Lo mentally slapped herself, "You have a boyfriend!" she told herself. Zak turned to her then and asked, "Are you ready to fly out? Got everything with you?" Lo nodded, "Yep. I called some of my friends there and they were able to reserve some rooms for us. Also, I got in touch with the guy who owns that place on the beach and the Surfers House".

Zak replaced the recorder back into a small bag and stood up. "Alright boys...and gal. Let's get the gear into the van and pull off" Most of the crates and things were on wheels. Lo reached for one of the biggest crates and began to haul it out. She had to admit, it was somewhat heavy. But, she didn't want to appear weak in front of the guys.

"Need some help?" Nick asked, carrying a black box.

Lo smiled, "Nope. I got this".

"Strong girl!" Aaron commented as he passed them.

It took about twenty minutes for every thing to be packed right inside the back of the van and then their things. When they were all set to go, Lo sent Lucas a quick text that said, "Getting ready to leave. C U soon!"

She swiped her phone and tucked in her back pocket. Climbing into the back row, she chose the left side of the van, to look out the window. Aaron was in the middle row and Zak and Nick were in the front. Nick as the driver.

Zak was pulling out the map and looked back towards Lo. "Comfrontable?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she replied smartly.

He smiled, "That's what I liked about you. Filled with witty remarks."

"Watch out for Aaron's farts," Nick warned as they backed out the parking lot. "They are brutal!"

Lo laughed and pulled out her ipod. Turning to her favorite song (Lady Gaga-poker face) she leaned agaisnt the window and closed her eyes for a little nap.

* * *

Lola yawned as they were standing in line for their flight. "I am so psyched for this" she said.

Nick gave a little chuckle. "You don't really seem like it with that drool on the side of your mouth".

Lo quickly tried wiping her mouth and then decided to lick her hand and wipe her face off. "Get it?" she asked.

Aaron nodded, "You got it!"

They finally moved into the plane and it just so happened that Lo seat was right next to Zak's. Lo placed her small bag at the top of the plane carrier and sat down next to Zak. Zak was at the window, Lo in the middle, and some older man was in the aisle. Lo turned her ipod off and strapped herself properly.

She glanced over at Zak and saw him take a deep breath before placing his seat belt on. From watching many of the shows and reading the blogs, Lo knew of Zak's fear of heights. His fingers twitched slightly as he gazed out the window.

"You would think I'd be over this, right?" Zak mumbled.

"It take time to get over certain fears," Lo responded.

Zak turned to her and smiled, "What are you afraid of?"

Lo smiled, "Nothing."

"That's bull crap. Everyone is afraid of something".

Lo rolled her eyes to the ceiling, pretending to be thinking. "Nope nothing."

Zak laughed, "When I figure it out, I'll tell you".

"You do that!"

The captain came on then and did his same old speech for their flying guests. The staurtess came by and showed everyone how to use their oxygen masks in a case of emergency and where all the safety equipment was. Lo leaned down in her seat and prepared for their lift off. Once in the air, Zak seemed to relax a little and Lo noticed that he didn't look out his window at all.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked her.

Lo scoffed, "I thought all my interrogration was over."

Zak smiled, "For the GAC crew maybe, but not for me. Where did you grow up?"

Lo sighed, "By my first and only love. The ocean. Santa Barbara to exact".

"Your parents are rich?"

Lo had to think about that one. "I guess you can say that. My mother is a lawyer and my father runs his own business".

"How did you get into surfing?"

Lo didn't respond quickly. "I used to sit on the beach in the morning and watch the surfers ride. They looked so graceful and having so much fun. It's actually how I met my first love".

"I thought you said the ocean was your first love," Zak said, quietly.

"My first human love. He taught me how to surf and in a couple of months I was a pro at it."

Their conversation went on with Zak asking questions and Lo giving him confident answers. Even when he asked about her boyfriend back home. "How did you meet a guy like that?" he asked.

Lo shrugged, "A party. He's a party boy but, I love him. He means well".

Zak's eyes narrowed, "Does he treat you right?"

Lo blushed for the first time since their converation started. "Yes! He has never laid a hand on me in anger!"

Zak eyes were still narrowed, "I was just checking. You're a strong, tough, girl. I can see that. But, you also have a weaker side that will some time. I don't approve of domestic violence towards women."

Lo thought to herself, "Wow! He cares a lot about my safety. I bet he does the same for Nick of Aaron".

"Thank you" she stuttered.

They felt theh plane beginning to descend and in a matter of moments they would be entering the haunted grounds of Surfer's Nightmares.

* * *

**DW: Okay, I hope this was better!**

I'm still getting used to writing in a different genre.

But, check out my other stories in Cartoon sections.

Total Drama series

I'm also going to start writing for Yugioh a Seto Kaiba and OC pairing.

Peace and Love,

DW!


End file.
